Something to talk about
by Oreovamp
Summary: Santana realizes her feelings for Brittany. First Glee fic. One-shot Brittana Fluff.


**Something to talk about**

**AN: **I do not own Glee. :( Song inspiration is Bonnie Raitt- Something to talk about.

Ps. Small spoiler for Sectionals. :)

* * *

Brittany and Santana were sitting on the Latina's bed after school one day. Santana was sitting at her small desk, going her homework, while the Dutch girl was sitting crossed legged on the bed, flipping through a magazine. Brittany was humming along to the song playing on the iPod, not paying attention to the lyrics.

_People are talking, talking 'bout people_

_I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_

_They think we're lovers kept under covers_

_I just ignore it, but they keep saying_

_We laugh just a little too loud_

_We stand just a little too close_

_We stare just a little too long_

_Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin'_

Hearing those lyrics, Santana stopped moving doing her homework, to look over at the blonde girl who was happily swaying to the music. All those thing in the song basically described the relationship Brittany and Santana had, and it made her think maybe they really _were_ just more than friends. She had told herself over and over sex was not dating, but what if she wanted it to be more. Brittany was amazing, she was smarter than people gave her credit for. Sure, the other girl wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box at time, but there were times the taller girl would say something that she didn't think came from her mouth. Brittany was continuing to sing along to the song:

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about Love?_

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed_

_You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?_

_It took a rumour to make me wonder_

_Now I'm convinced I'm going under_

_Thinking 'bout you every day_

_Dreaming 'bout you every night_

_Hoping that you feel the same way_

_Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin' _

It was funny how B was in her own little world as she sang along, and danced to the song, not noticing the brunette watching her intently. Realizing she was in love with her best friend, after knowing her since they were seven, she was just figuring this out. The duo had been ignoring rumors that had been going around for years that were a couple, then Brittany outing them in the party line phone call at school, telling the other Glee members they had slept together. She had been a bit upset with the blonde, but really, it was hard to be mad at Brittany for long. If the girl gave her a pout, she would crumble, she was weak against the powers that were Brittany. The song was being finished:

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about Love?_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love?_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about Love?_

By the time Brittany had finished singing the song, and the iPod had shuffled to some other random song, she was getting up from her desk to move over to the bed, and sit across from the blonde girl, making the taller cheerleader look up from her magazine with a cheerful smile on her face. "Hi", Santana said, her voice almost a whisper. "Hi. Why are we whispering?", Brittany responded, her voice matching her best friends. A smile came over the Latina's face hearing her friend, she didn't smile for just anyone. But Brittany was one of those rare people that could make her smile no matter what, actually, she was really the only one was able to make her do that. "I….I love you, Britt", she said, she had never used the words before, not even with Puck. A smile crept onto the blonde girl's face, "Took you long enough", she said, Ok, so maybe she had started to sing that song on purpose, but she wouldn't admit it to Santana just yet. They leaned forward simultaneously for a breath taking kiss, only pulling away when their lungs burned for air. Both girls were smiling from ear to ear, it was defiantly going to be an interesting day at school tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:** First Brittana fic, sorry if it was rushed. Still trying to recover from being sick, and needed some Brittana love.


End file.
